You, Me, And My Love
by ODDLOVER1
Summary: This story HAS YAOI people. This means THERE IS A GUYxGUY RELATIONSHIP so if your not into that kind of thing don't read it. The relationship is between Odd and OC. As for the actual summary, that's inside. Well ENJOY! Rated T For possible launguage.
1. Chapter 1

It's just an ordinary day for me until a new kid comes along. Things start going wacky. A whole other virtual world is revealed to me and with it an old dangerous 'friend' of the kids. OddxOC YAOI WARNING! This means guy/guy relationship people. No likey, no ready, AND NO NASTY REVIEWS PEOPLE! I mean seriously. Think of Thumpers Motto: If you can't say anything nice to say don't say any thing at all. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any code Lyoko but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO FRICKEN SWEET!

Chapter 1: First Impressions 

Hey. My name is Gawwain Grenober. I am currently at the El Café Libro bookstore in down town Gallen. Nothing new ever happens around here. Now I'm not saying it's not interesting but when you've lived somewhere your whole lie the interesting things tend to get dull and you take them for granted. It's no different here in ol' Gallen, Michigan USA. Well anyways let me tell you a bit about myself. I am 14 years old, and nothing surprises me anymore, I have brown hair, I'm wearing a white t-shirt with an orange vest over it on old worn out pair of blue jeans, and have chocolate brown eyes. I may not get good grades but I can assure you I am one of the smartest kids you'll ever meet, and no matter what, I stick to my beliefs like peanut butter to a slice of bread. So any ways lets get on with the story. It's bout 1:00 P.M., I'm alone in the store right in the middle at table 5, no one to keep me company, and I was BORED! My head was on the table and I had a half eaten B.L.T. and a glass of plain tea with sugar in it. All the sudden I heard the first sound I had heard since I had left my house…DING! Ah noise sweet beautiful noise. It was music to my ears even if it was just the sound the door made when you opened it. No the question was who had opened it. It was a kid I had never seen before. He was a kid about 5'5", so about 2" shorter than me. He looked about my age and was… not scrawny that's not the word I'm looking for… svelte, yeah that's it, svelte. He was white in color and had the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen. He had blond hair with an interesting purple blotch right in the middle and the way he had his hair was…well different to say the least, it all came back and met at one point and how much gel he had to use to get it to stay that way was beyond me, just like his out fit which pertained of a purple shirt with a pink t-shirt underneath, purple pants, the right side darker than the let, and a yellow belt. 'He's cute,' I thought to myself 'Ooh and has a really cute b-' I stopped in mid thought catching myself 'WHAT THE FUCK! What am I thinking!?! I am NOT gay. I have a girl friend and am one of the most popular kids in school.' I thought to myself in the midst of my thoughts I didn't notice the kid ad walked over to my table until he asked,

"Can I sit here?"

"Huh? What?" was all I could manage as I came out of my train of thought that had gone deep into my thought tunnel.

"I saaaaaaiiiid caaaaannnnn iiiiii siiiiiiiiiiiit heeeeeeeeerrrre?" he asked in a really annoying voice.

"Um, yeah sure. I guess," I said still out of it. 'Come on,' I thought, 'pull yourself together your making fool of yourself. Okay lets start with a question.' "Who are you?" I asked

"My names Odd, Odd Della Robbia, and you?"

"My names Gawwain Grenober, but most people just call me Gavin."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just that you're the first person in a while who hasn't made a crack about my name. Most people say something like 'you dress you name, odd' or something along the lines of the relationship between my name and how I act. Let me just say this, it gets old!"

"Yeah, I can see why. That's why I don't do that kind of crap to people. I mean, it's not even that funny. It's actually pretty stupid if you ask me. I may be popular but I'm not mean. I actually use my popularity to influence people to be better people by setting a good example. So…you new here?"

"Um, yeah actually."

"Oh, cool. So, where you from?"

"I came from a boarding school in France."

"Did you have many friends there?"

He got really depressed, sadness filling his every feature. He said in a low voice, "No, only four but they were the best of the best."

"What were there names?"

"Ulrich Stern, a cool guy that is way to serious for his own good and is into martial arts, we shared a room together and were the best of the best, Yumi Ishiyama, a Japanese girl with raven black that's a year older than the rest of us, she was also into martial arts, Jeremy Belpois, a blonde haired kid that execised his brain more than muscles, I always called him Einstein because he's like a super genius, and Aelita Stones, a pink haired girl, and probably the only person even close to our age that's smarter than Jeremy, she was my cousin."

"Want to talk about them?"

"Not right now," all the sudden his stomach made a loud obnoxious gargling sound and his mood made a sudden u-turn, "I'm hungry. You gonna eat that?" he asked pointing at my B.L.T."

"Um no. You can have it," I said pushing it across the table. He picked it up and started wolfing it down faster than you could say sugar dumplings. It was actually kind of nauseating. When he had finished I said, "Want me to get you something to wash that down with?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked around a mouthful so it sounded more like 'ly wa'.

"Well there's coffee, cocoa, Italian soda-"

"What's that?"

"What? Italian soda?" he nodded, "it's basically soda water, with a flavor of your choice, with ice in it. Some of the flavors you can choose from that I can remember are coconut, peppermint… well I've only gotten it like twice so I'm not really familiar with the choices. You'll just have to see for yourself," I finished. So we went up and he got his drink, but I don't know which because I was to preoccupied with a book called Spells, Potions, And Enchantments For Beginners: Volume 1 The Basics. I was looking through it when he called me over. The book was interesting, so I decided to keep it. I paid for his drink and my, and we headed back to our table and sat down. I opened the book back up and started to read it until Odd interrupted.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"A book about spells and stuff like that. I know it's not possible but I can't put down my childish belief that it's real."

"Hey, you never know. It could be."

"Maybe I'll try it someday," I said, "So your new, I have nothing to do and I'm probably going to wander the town anyway, so how about I show you around," I suggested.

"That'd be **AWSOME!**"

"Ok then it's settled I'll be your tour guide but you have to be the one to decide where we go. So where to first?"

"Hmm…how about," he said slowly in a really slow thoughtful way, finally deciding upon the, " CANDY STORE!"

" Ooh. That sounds like fun," I said, "but there's two things you should know. One: it's a candy mall, called Candy Haven, and Two: never buy clothes from there."

"And I have two things two say about your two things. One: YEAH RIGHT, and Two: Why?"

"And my replies to those are Two: Because everything is made out of candy, even clothes, and One: Come on I'll Prove it," I said finishing my tea as he finished his drink. I grabbed his arm, and once out the door I let go and grabbed my scooter, and he got on his skateboard. We took off down the sidewalk, me in the lead. About two blocks later I took a right into an alleyway, and we came to a dead end.

"Oh great, I don't know where we are and my tour guide led me into to a dark alley cut off from the city, can some one say rape scene. I thought you knew where you were going."

"I do, we're right where we're supposed to be. You ever hear the saying 'appearances can be deceiving'?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

As a reply I simply went over to a gauge that might record electricity that was being us like on a house that was on the brick wall and took out my id card and slid it into a crack in the wall above the gauge. This opened the plastic casing over the gauge and I typed in a combo like you would on a lock and then it said, "Voice Recognition system activated. Please state your password."

"Rictorum Excarbus," I said.  
"Processing voice password… Password accepted. Do you have a guest?"

"Yes."

"Would they like full membership or are they visiting?"

"Guest."

"Welcome Gawwain. Enjoy your visit, and have a nice day," said the feminine computerized voice. The bricks of the dead end wall started to sink into the ground revealing the opening of a smooth metal spiraling tunnel leading into the ground.

I sat on the inside of the opening to the tunnel and said, "Come on," Before pushing myself far enough in to make me start plummeting towards one of the seven secret wonders of the world, Candy Haven.

Well that's it for Chapter 1! Hope you liked it I'm done with chapter 2 so the quicker you guys read and review this one the easier it is on you. ;p


	2. Chapter 2

HI PEEPS! This is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I n case you didn't notice I only got one review for the last chapter but that's all I needed. As long as I get more good reviews than bad reviews on the last chapter I wrote I'll put up the next chapter. Oh by the way for the way this is for the person who gave me the review.

THANKS codelyokoluvagrl! KEEP READING, AND YES THAT WOULD BE COOL IF IT WERE REAL! THIS CHAPS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. 

Chapter 2

Trouble in Candy Haven Reveals A Whole New World

And True Are Feelings Revealed

I was still sliding down towards Candy Haven in the dark, metal slide. All the sudden it lightened up, and I went flying, but I only went a few feet before hitting a cotton candy cushion and falling into a giant bucket of cotton candy. I just laid there waiting for Odd not thinking what might happen until it was to late.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Odd as he came shooting out of the tunnel. He hit the cushion, and then…

"OOF!" w e both said as the breath got knocked out of us. He hit me.

"Sorry," he apologized, rolling off me.

"No problem. I actually should have seen it coming," I replied, getting up and offering him a hand. He took it and I hulled him up. Unfortunately, I didn't realize how light he was and pulled him up a little to hard. Next thing I know I'm in a lip lock with him. I jumped backed quickly away from the accidental kiss. After I finished getting myself together I looked at Odd, "Okay so um… all was quiet. Wait a minute. Quiet? Why is it quiet? "Hey Odd listen. What do you hear?"

He listened for a moment before saying, "I don't hear anything."

"That's just it. Don't you find it weird that we're in a mall of candy and you don't hear one shriek of a child, or the sound of feet against the floor?"

"Hey your right. That is weird."

I ran over to the side of the bucket and jumped over it falling about five feet before landing on the ground and I quickly ran over to a life size working candy car, and got in quickly followed suit by Odd. All of the sudden I heard a cell phone like ring and I looked back to see Odd digging through his pockets.

"Hello? Jeremy? Is that you? Oh boy is it good to see you. Aw man! Why couldn't you have just called to say hi? Ah, you've got a good point, but how do you expect me to help when I'm on the other side of the world? Oh… Really? So how does it work? Mhm… Ok…Alright I'll be right with you," He hung up, "Gavin… I'm gonna go look around in that chocolate shop, you just stay here."

I was going to say okay until I saw some type of giant cockroach. I instead said, "Go ahead," as I looked for a weapon. I actually spotted a wooden pole that was about 3 inches 3" thick and 6' tall with a rather large lollipop on the end. I snuck out of the car and ran quickly to the pole I put my foot on the candy and pushed it off with all my might. I snuck up behind the now mechanical looking creature and drove the pole down as hard as I could and the creature dissipated before my eyes. I quietly followed Odd until I saw him kneel down and cut off one of the seems at the bottom of his pant legs with a pocketknife he pulled out of the obvious.

"Activate teleportation pod!" he shouted. The ring of fabric became a perfect circle and grew becoming smooth and metallic. Then it grew taller, and grew a dome like top before stopping. In front of Odd stood a large, circular, purple tower like structure with a circle of red rings around the base. "Connect to world wide computer network now!" The lights flashed randomly before simultaneously turning green. The pod opened, creating the sound of air decompressing. "Activate virtualization process," he said taking a step towards the chamber.

I don't know what provoked me to do it, maybe it was curiosity or maybe even temporary insanity, but before he could even complete his second step towards the pod I made a mad dash into the pod, not stopping until I hit the hard, cold, metal surface of the inside of the pod. I heard a voice similar to that of the computer system for Candy haven but it was clearer, barely holding onto the computerized sound that vocal programs are known to have. "Scan Subject A."

"Huh?" I heard Odd say, "WAIT! NO! STOP!"

"Transfer Subject A," a gust of wind shot up out of the floor.

"STOP! Disengage V-" but what ever he was about to say was cut off, and what ever was about to happen he was to late to stop.

The voice said, "Virtualization," and I was enveloped in light. Next thing I know I was falling.

"OOF!" I said as I hit the ground. I sat up and looked around. All I saw were rocks and ground. All was an orange-like color. The land looked as if it were floating on air and had huge holes. Then I noticed that there were giant black cables twisting and lacing through the ground. They occasionally had a red pulse go through them. I got up and kneeled close to the edge and looked down. "WHOA!" I shouted, jumping back. 'That is a long drop! WAY more than 80ft. If any one fell from this height they'd be dead,' I thought to myself. I looked down taking one last good look. The only thing I found peculiar about the water was that it looked more like numbers than water.

An unfamiliar voice sounded behind me saying, "Who are you?" I spun around. It was a guy about my age and height, in what appeared to be in some kind of yellow suit with a headband on. He had two swords he was holding onto that kind of made him look like a samurai. There were also two others with him. Both of them were girls. One of them had pink hair, and the other had black. The girl with black hair was taller, and older. That's when it clicked.

"You wouldn't happen to know an Odd Della Robbia would you?"

"Wait! You know Odd?" asked the black haired girl.

"Yeah. We only met about an hour ago but he did tell me he had four friends. Let's see if I can remember. Um… You," I began pointing towards the guy, "must be Ulrich Stern. Let's see I remember something about you being roommates with him at the boarding school at France. He also told me you two were the best of the best.

"I don't know if we should trust him. It could just be one of XANA's tricks,"Said Ulrich.

"No way. He's way to real it couldn't be XANA," argued the black girl.

"Oh really? What about the time he sent William back to Earth? He seemed pretty real didn't he?"

"He also said that you were to serious for your own good."

"Proof enough for you Ulrich?" asked the black haired girl, "because that's definitely Odd."

"I still don't trust him but whatever."

"Let's see…you must be Yumi Ishiyama," I stated pointing to the girl who had been talking, "the oldest member of the group."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't mind Ulrich he can be hotheaded at times."

"And you must be Aelita Stones. All he told me about you is that you're his cousin and that you're the only person even close to you're age that could out smart the final member of your group, which by the way I don't see. Where is ol' Einstein?"

"I've been here the whole time. Nice to meet you."

"What? Where did that come from? Oh wait a minute how rude of me my names Gawwain Grenober. You can just call me Gavin."

"So Gavin," began Yumi, "How'd you get here?"

"Well, I was following Odd and I ran into this chamber right before him and well apparently this is where it sent me. Wait if this is where Odd was supposed to go why isn't he here and why does everything look 3D?"

"Well to explain the look of everything, your in a virtual world called Lyoko, and the answer to your other question is that the device he's using isn't the completed version and so may take a bit of time to process the information so it won't let him in until it's finished. With all the data it has to process I'd say he'll be here any second," replied Jeremy.

"It doesn't look like XANA's going to give us that long," said Yumi, "Look!" A bunch of large cockroach looking things were running quickly towards us with a dust cloud behind them.

"Those are the things that were at the mall!" I exclaimed.

"Yumi! You and Aelita go to the tower, I'll take care of XANA," she nodded and they ran the other way.

"What should I do?"

"Just stay outta my way and try and figure out if you have any powers."

"Powers?" I asked. I just stood there thinking about what he meant until a laser got shot at me. I didn't even realize until I it was only about 2 yards away. I thought I was toast, but at the last second Odd flew in front of me and shouted, summoning up some kind of force field that retracted after a few seconds. "ODD," I shouted in excitement but then slowing down for the rest of the sentence, "your…a…big…purple…cat…"

"Yeah…"he said. "Hey Jeremy!"

"Nice of you to join us Odd. What's up?" said Jeremy.

"Why didn't Gavin get a costume, or weapons?" He asked.  
"I don't know. He should have. The only flaw that there should have been with that thing is that it worked slower. Just a second, I'll check it out."

I finally gathered enough of my wits to look Odd over thoroughly. He was wearing a purple one piece jump suit, and had claws on his fingers which were much thicker and also I notice he only had 3 digits and a thumb. He also had cat ears sticking out of his hair, but the thing that really freaked me out was the fact that he had a tail. He also had pink marks on his face. Besides that he looked like himself only digital.

All the sudden Jeremy spoke up. "WHOA!"

"What's up Jeremy? Is something wrong?" Odd asked.

"NO, but our friend Gavin here has a huge amount of energy in him directed straight from the super computer. To be exact he has an almost limitless supply of energy at his control!"

"Do you think it could be a glitch you made when programming that pod?"

"No glitch could cause that, plus I checked you and everything checked out just fine. But there seems to be another connection it has and it's sending back a signal and a strange type of energy. I'll see if I can isolate the source. It's coming form something in his pocket.

I reached into my vest pocket and pulled out the small book that I had bought earlier today. "Could it be my book Jeremy?"

"Hm? I don't know. Maybe that's like a controller for the energy. Read something from it."

"Ok," I said. I opened the book cover and read in my head, Concentration is the key. Your power is signaled like energy. If you wish to move an inch or succeed you must follow every direction swiftly and quickly and precisely, and with these final words I say good luck to you and have a nice day. I closed the book and opened it again to a random page, and read a line on the right hand side, around the middle of the page. It said Spell: Levitation, Element Type: Air, Magic Equipment: Wand. "Jeremy I need a wand for this spell."  
"Ok just a second… Ah! I found it! Can you will the energy you have into the area around your hand? If you can then create a whirlwind and suppress all the air you can into the form of a wand and then put a dense layer of energy in and around that air trapping it. There then should be a slight gust of wind and you should obtain a wand."

"Ok, I'll try it," I said. I concentrated hard and my hand started to glow. Still concentrating hard I said, "Odd, go help Ulrich."

"Ok, I'll be back."

"You better," I said. My hand was now starting to glow white and so I started coaxing the energy beyond the limit of my hand forming a field of light that was expanding around it. Once the field was about half way up my arm I took my right arm, the book still open in hand and stuck my left energy filled hand on the book. As soon as my glowing left hand touched the book it lit up, and the field forced, the arm holding it out. I concentrated on the wand imagining its shape. The air picked up and started swirling around in tight circles in the shape in my mind. I started to concentrate the energy into and around the wand. All of the sudden, the sphere of energy that I had created collapsed, being absorbed into the wand. As Jeremy had warned me about, a gust of wind blew, but much but much stronger than expected. I was knocked over. I looked back up the book was floating, still opened with the wand floating just about it tip sticking straight up. The wand was glowing the white my arm had been. The light broke into glass like piece's, which reformed into white feathers, which dissipated before hitting the ground. The wand had a light brown handle and a rusty looking metal length. I stood up and grabbed the book. And looked, seeing that it was still on the page I had opened it to. I grabbed the wand and it immediately stopped levitating.

"Incredible," said Jeremy, "the wand is now being sent the same signal the supercomputer is getting as feed back from the book and it's also feeding off the energy your getting.

"Ok let's see," I said. I silently read the book. It read 'energy must be centered on its tip and then the target must be chosen. When this is done, you must mutter these words… I read the words, quickly memorizing them. I closed the book and let my arm drop. I then raised my wand in my right hand and concentrated energy to the tip. 'Okay those thing are my target. White dots appeared on the center dots of the monsters eye like insignias. I shouted the words, "Argenchio Livio Elivistoma Leveshkia!" as I circled my wand in medium sized circles counter clockwise from the way I was looking at it finishing each rotation sharply up till the final one where I went straight up at the end of the circle. As soon as the last motion was finished all 30 or so of the creatures flew into the air. Odd stopped jumping around to stare up I into the air.

"Wow!" he yelled, "Nice job Gavin!" He turned and gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Thanks, it was no problem," I said, "Ok, now let's finish the job." I waded my wand over to the left where the strange waters were. I remembered the words to break a spell that I had read way back at the bookstore. "Argenchio Dispelensia!" With these words the wand stopped glowing and the dots on the struggling monsters disappeared. They all fell hitting the waters almost at the same moment. At impact a huge beam of white light rose from the water.

"Good by and good riddance you stupid kankerlots," Odd said, "Jeremy can you program my over board."  
"Coming right up Odd." Within a few seconds a hover board appeared.

"Odd, Watch out!" I said, because he was dangerously close to the edge, and a kankerlat hadn't gotten destroyed.

"Ahhh!" he shouted as he got hit. He flew a short distance. Unfortunately that's all that he needed to go before he slid off the side.

"ODD! Argenchio Wind Slakorum!" a bunch of the wind cuts hit the creature and it blew up. Something tapped me on the shoulder twice and I turned around quickly prepared to fire off a spell. I relaxed a little. I held back the tears that were beginning to build up in my eyes.

"Need a ride?" Odd offered in a casual manner.

I sniffed wiped my eyes and acted as if nothing was wrong saying, "Nah I'm set," casting the levitation spell on myself. I trust my wand in the direction I wanted to go and I sped off in the direction the girls went, keeping slow enough so Odd could keep up. I closed my eyes and channeled energy to them. It was something else I had run over at the bookstore. This technique was called the All Seeing Eye, the 1000 Times Sight or, the Eye Of All. It allows you to predict short spouts into the future, see wherever or what you wanted, or even tell you details you want to know about what you are looking at. I opened them and looked far forward to where the girls were. I saw two creatures with long lasers of arms, two blocks with feet and someone else in black. They all bore the same insignia as the kankerlats. I levitated down towards Odd still flying swiftly forward. "Odd I have a question."

"What?"

"Actually I have four. One: What do you call the boxes with legs?"

"Blocks."

"The creatures that use their lasers as legs?

"Those are probably Turantulas."

"What's that eye that was on the kankerlats?"  
"That's XANA's symbol. He puts it on all his creatures. You have to hit it to destroy them."

"And what about XANA? What does he look like?"

"I don't think XANA has a solid form because we've never seen him. He's actually a virus accidentally created with Lyoko. XANA has been attacking us for a while now but recently he escaped into the Digital Sea, which is what's below us. The Digital Sea is basically from my understanding from what Einstein said a bunch of data that's floating randomly about. It also connects all the computers in the world together. It's the ultimate Technological Network."

"Ulrich said something about a William what does he look like?" I asked enhancing my eyes again. I observed him waiting to compare him to Odd's description.

"Well, he's being controlled by XANA so he has his symbol all over. He's in black clothing, and he has a huge sword. His hair is black but looks blue kinda blue in Lyoko. How'd you know what those monsters looked like?"

"I used a magic enchantment before I talked to you and right now Yumi has 10 life points, Aelita has 60 and they're pushed up to the edge. There are two Block, two Turantulas, and Williams there too. They're about a half-mile ahead of us on the next plateau. I suggest we hurry. Jump on we'll get there quicker if we fly plus I can fly much faster than you can ride."

"Ok," he said. He jumped on to my back, and wrapped his arms around my chest for safety. I raised up a little I sped up to about half speed and we were there in about two minutes.

"Argenchio Purpulsena!" I shouted not needing but a second to charge for I was getting quite good at it. William flew back words from the invisible pulse of energy I sent out. "Argenchio Forefalga Invisibilenthome!" A large invincible field formed around us. "Aelita, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You only have 15 life points left. We need to keep her safe. Here, I'll summon your board," I snapped my fingers and the board virtualized in front of Odd. "Ok, I'll distract William you do what you need to do to get rid of the kankerlots that XANA put in the mall."

"Ok, but Gavin, meet me at the book store at the same time as last time. We need to talk about your actions."

"Okay, now get going. Argenchio Dispelensia!" The field dropped and Odd and Aelita sped off towards a red tower. "Argenchio Imobelectum!" I shouted as William started to run after them. It was only a few seconds long spell and quickly wore off. He got up and I yelled "Argenchio Graviguth Increstoria!" the monsters were crushed and blew up. I channeled huge quantities of energy through my wand, grasping it with both hands. I raised it above my head, and winds started to twist and turn around it with out my manipulation as if it anticipated my next move. "I ask of the wind grant me its power lending me the sword Wind Blade!" Light shot from my wand and the handle changed the blade became long and curved. He ran towards me but I had only summoned the sword to make him think I meant business and to make him forget how close to the edge I was. As soon as he got close enough I stepped aside and when he was wobbling on the edge I put my foot on his butt, an forced him over the edge. He fell into the Digital Sea and vanished I a buff of black smoke.

"Good job guys. Well I think this calls for a return to the past. Return to the past now!"

0000000000000000000000000000The Next Day00000000000000000000000000000000

Here I am at the bookstore again, like I promised. 3 minutes till noon. I'd repurchased that spell book. I even bought an egg salad sandwich and a coke for Odd.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Ding! He's right on time. He came over to the table and sat down.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked

"You know I don't Odd."

"Just checking. So any ways… we need to talk about yesterday. You made stupid decisions and you should have listened when I told you to stay put."

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"But on the other hand, I'm kind of glad you didn't. So I'm going to let it slide."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!One Week Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It'd been a week since then I had learned much about Lyoko and about Aelita's true identity and Odd and I also had become much closer. Heck I'd even go as saying closer than I was to my girlfriend. We had become nearly inseparable. We had slept over at my house four of the days. I also learned a great deal of things about Odd like his favorite food, how many people he's kissed and his least favorite person, but as time went on I also became more and more intimately attracted to him. It took me a couple days but after I got over through the 7 stages of panic and got used to the idea I finally accepted that I might be gay. I still needed to know one thing though before I could tell him my feelings though. Was he into guys? So I found a game on the net and created a scheme to find out. And today was the day I was going to put it into action.

"Hey Odd," I said as I approached our usual meeting place at table five in the bookstore.

"Hey. So what's with the bag?" He asked.

"Nothin', just a few things I brought to keep us occupied. "So do you want to go to the Park?"

"Nah, I'd rather just chillin' here, it really hot out there."

"You got that right. Well anyway, I was surfing the net yesterday and I was just typing up random things like worlds strangest pizza," I started using food to catch his attention, "and at one point I stumbled on a website that had games that people made up," I finished, setting a trail of bait for him to follow. The real question though was did he take it?

"And?" He did! He fell right into the trap. But I still had a bit to go. I had one foot in, now I just had to get the other.

"Well, I was thinking that we could play one. Like for example there's this one where you name something like, for example pizza, then you must try to figure out something that they ask you. For example lets go back to the pizza reference. Okay so if you set pizza as my subject. You' ask me a question about your personal preference. Like what's your favorite topping and I'd have three guess's to figure it out," he looked more confused than ready to play so I went on to the next game, "Okay how about we play a game that instead of trying to test our knowledge of each other we play a game where we learn about each other. This games called Are You? Have You? Can You? Do You? In this game we ask each other questions using the beginnings in the title. You have to answer. Simple enough? Good. Now let's play. I'll go first. Hmm…" I decided to not ask the BIG question first and the whole point of this game. It'd make him suspicious, "Can you paint?"

"HELL YEAH! Painting is one of my big things well any form of art or creativity is my thing. My turn! Hmm…have you ever skied?"

"Yeah but only once. Okay. Do you have any siblings, and if so how many, and are they Boys or Girls? And yes this is all considered one question."

"Yes I have 8 sisters all older than me."

"Ooh, harsh."

"Yeah tell me about it. Try having to live with them. Well any ways, are you dating anyone and are you looking?"

"Yes I am dating a girl but yes I am also looking for someone. Ok I don't want to get in your personal space but I have to know. Are you gay?"

"Nope. Are You?"

"No. So, are you straight?"

"No. Are you?"

"I'm not sure right now," I said being completely truthful. I blushed and looked down at the floor on my left and brought my left fist up to my mouth, clearing my throat, "So do you know what you are and if so what are you?"

"Of course I know what I am. It took me a while to accept and admit it to my friends but I know now. I'm bi. Wait you said you were unsure of what you liked. You also said you had a girlfriend and you apparently didn't know what being bi was nor the word so that only brings me to one reasonable conclusion, your bi to."

"Wh-what!?!" I said, just now learning of an in between. I was flabbergasted. "Wow… I was ready for gay but bi… I can't believe I didn't even know about it."

"Was this just some crazy way to find out if I was into guys?"

"Yeah… sorry. Well as I said before, I'm looking and seeing as you're new and didn't know anyone but me, I thought you'd be available, and well…"

"Gavin…" he paused. This is what I was afraid might happen, he's gonna turn me down. He must still be seeing some one in France, probably doesn't even like me. "I'd love to go out with you!" he shouted

"What!?! Really?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but then I frowned looking down at the table.

"What's the matter?" he said in a concerned tone.

"Remember. I have a girlfriend. I'm really happy that you want to be with me and I really want to be with you, but what would I tell her? Hey hunny. How are you? Oh that's good. Me? I'm fine. My new friend? Yeah he's fine. Speaking of my him I have some news. No his friends aren't coming here-" I was cut of buy the sound of ringing. Not like a telephone, more polymatronic. More like… a cell phone. Of course it was Odd's cell. "Every time we're having a good time that stupid thing rings."

"It's just Ulrich I'll be done in a jiff," He said before answering it. Not likely he's usually talking on that thing for a couple hours before hanging up. "Hey Ulrich. I'm good, and you? That good. He's fine to. Yeah. Hey lighten up. Not like I've kissed him but if you keep this up I just might! Wait! No! You don't have to do that… What!?! You guys have been planning this since our last trip to Lyoko? Okay. Yeah. Okay. You to. See ya'. Bye."

I had been listening and I got curious and opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Your girlfriend imitation must have some kinda power to it because guess what."

"What?"

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"Ulrich and everyone."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It might be."

It was then I sprung the question that I believed I knew the answer to, "Odd, were you and Ulrich a couple?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people. For any one that is reading my story I just wanted to say thanks. I'd really enjoy getting reviews from more people though., and for those of you who have been reviewing thnx, YOU ROCK! So any way, sorry it took me so long to u[pdate ive been having… issues. Well you know the drill. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any way shape or form.

Well enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

**Explanations, **

**And**

**The Start of a New Day**

"Wha… huh!?!" he said surprised, totally taken off guard by the question. "Um-uh… of-of course not!" he hurriedly denied it waving his hands. He also closed his eyes. He was lying. I had no doubt about it. A lot of the signs were showing. Let me explain. You ever heard that old saying: the eyes are the windows into a person's soul? Well that's true about 96.7 of the time. You can tell a lot of things just by looking into a person's eyes. He'd cut me off from that link. That was one sign he was hiding something, which could also be interpreted as lying. Well all there was left to do was state it.

"You're lying."

"N-n-n-no I'm not," He stuttered. Another sign.

"Then look at me straight in the eye and tell me with out stuttering that you and Ulrich Stern weren't dating before you left."

"Fine I will," he said he looked me straight in the eye and said, "me and Ulrich Stern were not dating before I left," but, not to my surprise, his eyes glanced off to his left, only for a second, but that was all I needed.

"You didn't look at me the whole time. You glanced to the left for a second. That's a sign you were looking for a way out. Also you were talking in a panicked tone before that phony statement, that shows that you were in a panicked state, and in that panicked state you wave your hands rapidly to exaggerate your point. Another sign you were lying. Time for you to explain some things my dearest Odd and I don't plan to leave until I find out what they are."

"Fine, I'll spill, but only because it's you. Yes, Ulrich and I were dating, but guess what. We never technically broke up. I was afraid about what he might do. He's always been a little over protective. His dad was always criticizing him and Yumi had fallen head over heels with William and I was all the comfort he had so he became attracted to me."

"So why didn't you get one of your friends to tell him?"

"I didn't want him to take any of his issues out on them. I mean how could I? Especially after the incidents…"

"What incidents times?" I asked, to curious to realize that he was getting uncomfortable.

"HE BEAT UP TWO KIDS JUST BECAUSE HE THOUGHT THEY WERE COMING ON TO ME OKAY! YOU HAPPY NOW!" he yelled and immediately started sobbing after he'd finished.

"Oh Odd," I said immediately feeling guilty, I stood up walked behind him and hugged him, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize… So when are they coming?" I asked trying to change the subject a bit as quickly as possible as I gently rocked left and right with him in my arms to try and calm him down. I waited patiently for him to calm down as I continued to hold and rock him. About 3 minutes later he spoke.

"sniff sniff They're going to be here tomorrow at 10:30 tomorrow."

"Want me to be there?"

"It'd be nice if you were."

"Ok then," I said, still rocking to and fro. About 2 minutes later he was completely limp. He had fallen asleep. I carefully positioned him so he wouldn't fall when I let him go. When I did he let out a small whimper and his face became slightly disgruntled. I stood still for a few seconds, hoping that I had not awoken him. He relaxed after a second. Whew that was close. I grabbed the chair I was sitting in a few minutes ago and brought it over setting it to the left of Odd. I sat down and repositioned him so his head was on my shoulder. I pulled out the book and opened it to the table of contents. 'Let's see… Spell casting with out speaking. Nope. Mind control. No. Mind reading. Maybe later. Ah-ha! Lets see Green Magic…' I opened to the page and started reading. Odd didn't move much for a few hours. He slept quietly, only making small sounds and twitches every so often. Well except for a couple hours ago when he had curled into s fetal position because it was so cold in the shop. I was used to the cold and my vest wasn't doing me any good so I had taken it off and put it over Odd like a blanket. By about 3:15 he started to wiggle and wake from his slumber. I smiled softly at him, and laughed quietly. "You finally awake Mr. Sleepy Head?"

He gave out a sigh. "Yeah, I just didn't really want to move."

"Okay you don't have to, but we do need to talk about yesterday."

"O-okay…" he said in a fearful voice like he was scared about what it was we needed to talk about. I was quick to clarify though.

"What was that place we were in, and what exactly have I gotten myself into?"

"Oh," he said relieved, though he seemed not to notice so I didn't bring it up as to avoid making him uncomfortable. "Well basically we were in a virtual world inside a supercomputer fighting an evil virus named X.A.N.A. He's been causing trouble for us since the day Einstein activated the computer about 3 years ago. You see, well X.A.N.A. can control electricity. So far each of us has almost died more than once as a cause of his attacks."

"Well if he was so dangerous why didn't you just shut down the super computer?"

"Because of Aelita."

"What about her?"

"Humm…" he sighed. He then proceeded to me on all the things I needed to know like how it got started who exactly X.A.N.A. was, the importance of Aelita and why they didn't shut down the computer yet.

"Okay from what your telling me you and your friends have been risking your lives to save the world from this X.A.N.A., while trying to find your friend William, destroy these Replikas of that virtual world, and STILL live a normal life. Ok… I believe you. It's hard to grasp but I believe you nonetheless. I mean after what I went through that day id almost believe PIGS could fly," I laughed. "So anyways I take it I'm the newest member of the team. Right?"

All he could do was gape. I was guessing it was in surprise of how lightly I had taken it. He's so cute. "Uh-um yeah I guess you are."

"Ok then." I looked outside, then at my watch. It was 6o'3. "Ah man! It's getting late. We better head back home," I said. It didn't seem that long but I do lose track of time when I get really concentrated like on a book or any thing really. We stood up and walked out of the store. I took Odd's hand in my own and we started walking home. We talked the whole way of what we would do tomorrow, and other random things. When we came to his stop I released his hand and turned to face him. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips said, "see you tomorrow!" and turned on my heels and ran home, smiling all the way. I ate dinner, got dress for bed, and lay down in my bed and took out the book I was currently reading, Inkheart, and then went to sleep at 10:00.

I awoke the next day in the best mood I'd been in a while. Though bewildered by how realistic my dream had been. In case your wondering I am not talking about the Odd ordeal. Though it was a dream come true I had a dream where I entered a dark realm, just him and I, no one else, fighting off an evil plague that was there since the start thousands of years ago. It was freaky real. Wait… ODD! I forgot to set my alarm clock! What time was it? We'd agreed to meet by the river at 10:00. 9:32ok I'm safe but ill have to hurry. I ran to the shower only taking 7 minutes and I got every thing done. Wow! That was a personal best. I ran back to my room as quickly as possible. I grabbed a plain white t-shirt a pair of jeans, neither to tight or to baggy, a pair of low rise white socks and my orange vest. I dressed quickly and ran for the kitchen. I did a power slide across the linoleum tiles of the kitchen, grabbing my shoes in the process, stopping right before where the three entryway stairs. When I was sure I was going to stop there I used all my strength to flip my legs out from under me. I put my pure black high top converse on. I put my hands on my knees and used both, my arms and my legs, to force my self up. After one last shake of my head and a quick deep breath I stepped towards the door. Right of the front door completely set on getting to Odd in time.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Auhors note///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Heh cutesy I think. So any way plz review it. I needs new reviews so I can post in cas u forgot or don't review. I meant to make this longer but I liked the ending and I don't like to keep people waiting. So any way I wonder what'll happen chap. Well I have an idea but you are just gonna have to wait and see remember no reviews no story well till next time. Oh and by the way. I have a question for you. Are you are fan of the Ulrich and Yumi pairing? Well then try my friend codelyokoluvagrl. She is another fresh writer that loves getting good reviews and likes reading what readers would like to see in the story. So if your interested in that couple I suggest checking her stories out. Well any way… BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

OK, this chapter turned out much longer than I though it'd be so… well any way, so far I've enjoyed writing and plan on keeping on it thanks to a few kind reviewers. The end didn't end up the way I was hoping I just couldn't- oops I almost let the end slip. Ok I might as well do what I usually do so here.

?: WAIT!

ME: Huh? Who said that?

?: Who else than the one and only Odd Della Robbia!

ME: Oh of course. So what are you doing here oh great Della Robbia?

Odd: Stalking you. What else?

ME:0.o

Odd: hahahahahahaha just kidding. I was actually wondering if I could do the disclaimer.

ME: um… ok I guess. I mean what harm could it do if I let you do it once.

Odd: YAY! Ok then. ODDLOVER1 DOESN'T own Code Lyoko in any way shape or form. Now as long as I have the floor. RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! HE'S A CERIAL KILLER THAT RAPES HIS VVICTIMS AND HE'S TRACKING YOU AT THIS MOMENT RUN FOR YOUR GOD DAMN F- (CLANG)

ME: (throws shovel away) HEH HEH HEH… sorry about that… I think he got into my secret candy and soda supply… any way what he said about the me no owny part is true. Everything is a lie. Well any ways. ENJOY!

Chapter 4 Old Friends, And New Enemies 

I opened the door and stepped through, entering the garage, pushing the small, rectangular, doorbell like garage door opener. I walked to the back and heaved my red and black Honda racing bike from behind the other bikes and slung my back pack that I had grabbed while getting ready to leave on and swung my leg over my bike seat. I pushed of and started pedaling as fast and hard as I could.

I glanced at my watch for a split second. 'OK. 9:55. WAIT! 9:55! If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late!' I was about 5 minutes from my destination but that was without anything stopping me. I had to get as much time as possible so with everything I had I pedaled. I glanced at my watch as quick as I could. '2 minutes! I won't make it!' I pushed my limits, trying to out pedal my limits. Unfortunately I forgot to account stopping and considering my brakes weren't that good at the moment. Well I had closed my eyes so I could pedal faster and well I didn't realize that I was there until… well I opened my eyes only soon enough to register that it was past time to stop and WHAMO I hit the curb. And Odd was standing precariously close to the edge, and I was going REALLY fast so when I hit the curb I soared like an eagle a good 3 ft. from the curb and straight into Odd, and as a result we both flew straight into the waters. I was totally out off breath and from the rush and my legs were beat and as a result I hadn't the ability to swim, and seeing as how hard I hit him I guessed Odd probably couldn't either. So is this is how it was to end for them. An accidental collision, killing the one I love, and myself in a simple bike accident. It was starting to get dark the world closing around me. I was scared, and currently laying on the bottom of the river. Something, or someone, grabbed the back of my shirt and gave me a powerful tug. Before I knew it we launched up with such great force we shot threw straight through the surface. After a few strokes we were back at the cement side. I was harshly thrown so I was flung half on shore. "Cough, cough," I gasped for air between the coughs. Once I was able to catch my breath I looked over and realized that it was no other that Odd that had pulled us from the water. "Wow you're tough. I thought for sure you would suck in a ton of water trying to get some air."

"No. I've taken worse blows than that, but for god sake be more careful next time!"

"OK, OK! Now come on we wouldn't want to be late." I said, pulling myself out of the cold water. I stood up and turned around offering him my hand. He grasped my forearm and I gripped his in return. Seeing as we were wet I took the extra precaution of grasping I his arm with my left hand as well and he copied my action. I heaved him up hard enough so he was on his feet. We kept that way for a second so he could regain balance. After he was able to regain his posture he looked up at me in and gave me that 10,000-watt smile. "SAAAAAAAAAAY! YOU'RE CUTE!" I said rather enjoying the look of his hair down, even though it was clinging.

"HEH HEH…" he laughed sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"OK. Enough fooling around we have to get going. Wait… MY BACK PACK! WHERE'S MY BACK PACK!" I said panicking.

"You mean this back pack?" he questioned, walking over to a spot a couple feet in front of there my bike crashed, just a little to the left.

"Oh thank God. If that woulda' fell into the water…" I said relieved. "OK. Well anyway let's go," I said, walking over to my bike which I had convinced my dad to modify so I could attach pegs. I swung my leg over my bike. "Minor damage. Looks like the handle bars just turned a bit, and a couple scratches. Well bottom line it's still should run smooth. Now come on. Oh and could you hold this." I offered my back pack for him to grab. He took it but didn't get on the pegs. "Come on!" I urged him. "what you afraid of getting a little bit chilly?" I asked in kind of a mocking way.

"No. What I'm afraid of is another crash!" he retorted.

"Don't worry ill be careful. I promise."

"Well… ok. BUT IF YOU CRASH AGAIN AND WE ARE STILL ALIVE I'LL KILL YOU **MYSELF**!"

"OK, OK! Now come on get on," I said a bit afraid. He finally submitted and swung the backpack over his shoulders and climbed onto the pegs. As soon as he got set I lightly pushed off, starting to slowly trudge forward. After about a minute we were as fast as I dared to go with luggage as what was gripping on my shoulders at this moment. Luckily the airport wasn't far from our meeting spot. Within three or four minutes we were there. I locked my bike to the fence that was around the perimeter of the airport. We walked through the building looking for the spot we were going to wait for Odd's friends.

"Let's see…" he muttered as he looked left and right for the gate that there were supposed to exit from. "AH-HA!" he exclaimed as he found it. "Gate 8. come on lets sit over here. Oh and here's your bag back."

"Heh… thanks. So… I know this is gonna be kinda' awkward to talk about but we have to talk about it NOW."

"How are we gonna tell Ulrich that's we're through?"

"Exactly. OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

"I forgot to break up with Launau!"

"Um…Who?"

"Oh that's right I never actually told you but Launau I my soon to be ex's name, but the name isn't important. Can I borrow your cell?"

"For something of this major of a matter? OF COURSE!" he shouted. He pulled out his cell phone faster than you could say 'I love anime' and I dialed Launau's oh so familiar faster than you could say 'supercalifragilisticexpiolidocious'.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BRRRRRRRRR-

"Hello? You've reached L-

"Launau! How nice to hear your voice."

"Gavin? Oh hey Gavin! Why haven't you called? I missed you."

"Um… yeah I've been…preoccupied. Oh I wish I could have just called you to chat you up but I'm afraid that I called on a slightly more serious note. OH! Who am I kidding a MUCH more serious note."

"What's the matter Gavin?"

"Launau I'm afraid the problem is between us. I'm sorry but there- there just isn't anything between us anymore. What I'm trying to say is, Launau. We're over. It's time we move on and meet bigger and better people."

"Bu-but Gavin… NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I was afraid I might get this reaction of fear and denial. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but it HAD to be done. I had to make her hate me. If I succeeded in doing that then she'd do MUCH better. Of course she probably would still feel abandonment like most do when they get dumped but that's life. "Launau! I know you are wondering why I'm breaking up with you. Aren't you? Well I'll tell you why. It's because you're a fucking moody, needy bitch that no one actually likes. Your friends only like you because you're rich and have an almost limitless amount of money. So how do you like me now. Oh and wanna know what else? I'm leaving you for a GUY!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Well you wanna know what! SUCK! MY! DICK! BITCH!" I hung up not being able to take it anymore. I hated lying. Ok home work not included and a few other choice things, but over all I hated to lie. I let out a deep sigh. I handed Odd his phone back.

"You OK?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. I just need to get my mind off it," I said. I reached for my bag and opened it. I pulled out a journal of notebook paper, a box of colored pencils, a pencil sharpener, and a regular standard #2 pencil. I started to draw an animal that I had seen in one of my dreams with Odd in it. He tried to see what I was drawing but I hid it from him telling him I'd show him when I was done. About 20 minutes later we were both almost completely dry. It was almost 10:57. 'There! Done!' I was about to turn to Odd and show him what I had drawn.

Coincidentally that was the exact moment Odd decided to say, "Where ARE they! They should've been here 27 minutes ago!" he complained looking at me, which I was on his left.

"Where is who?" a voice said. I looked up and notice that there was a group of people that looked strangely familiar. Well except the face of a blonde boy wearing a red sweater like top. Wait! The one who spoke was I believe Ulrich. The eraser head was Aelita. A Japanese girl who I guessed was Yumi that must mean the blonde was the infamous Jeremy.

"GUYS! It's great to see you guys again! I really missed you!" he shouted running to each and hugging them. He seemed to act different when he came to Ulrich though. He seemed timid, scared. Like he was afraid Ulrich might hurt him. I opened my mouth to speak but Ulrich spoke before I could even croak.

"So any ways… the stupid luggage thing got screwed up so it took them a while for them to track every ones stuff. So you got any skate parks around here or what?"

"No! There isn't one skate park in this whole town! Now where am I gonna practice!" exclaimed Odd.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Odd I thought you would have learned by now that here appearance can be and usually are deceiving. You only had to ask and I could've shown you it long ago," I said.

"You mean there is one?" asked Odd.

"No. We have candy malls and a book store 5 stories high but we don't have a skate park." He simply glared at me in response. "OK. Come on. I know of a long forgotten one. I haven't seen anyone use it but me. I myself only came upon it on accident when I was rummaging through my grand parents things." I led them around the perimeter of the airport and walked up to the forest that lay behind it. I continued to walk straight into the forest and about 30 or 40 feet in we came upon a clearing with a solitary tree standing right in the middle.

"OK. Now where is this super secret skate park you promised us?" asked Ulrich in a way that you KNEW they were just trying to bug you. I was going to turn around and respond to remark but I was saved the trouble.

"Shut you trap and just watch Ulrich. There's always something," said Odd. Ah he was finally catching on.

"You're right Odd. There is. However this one is ancient and not as complicated but is even more bewildering," I looked back and saw I was receiving confused stares. "Just watch," I said. I approached the tree. I looked straightforward. There was a knot in the tree staring me straight back in my face. I reached up and grabbed a leaf from a low branch. I mashed it a little by squeezing it hard while rubbing it in-between my fingers. I then ground the leaf against the knot with my thumb. The knot in the tree sucked in the debris from the leaf. The knot slowly lit up and glowed green the wood was strangely shaped with a crude section like thing that made it kind of look like some kind of petrified monster mouth. Well any way, it split smoothly and revealed a flat circle in the wood pressed in a bit and it had a keyhole in the center. I kneeled down and pressed the right side of my right shoe. A small compartment popped out of the side of the bottom of the right shoe. You know the thick rubber sole. It was velvety inside and under the fabric was cotton stuffing to protect whatever small thing you want to hide inside. All that lay within the small compartment was a rusty, old, bulky, gold key. I picked it up. I pushed the compartment back in and it once again blended perfectly with the rest of the shoe. I stood back up and inserted the key. I made a half turn clockwise and stepped back, "OK. This is where it gets weird." The key was drawn into the tree and the knot closed again. All of the sudden the tree started to shrink and braches receding but in a completely natural kind of way. Like watch a tree grow in fast-forward but backwards. Soon only a sapling stood where a mighty tree once stood. Then after a few more moments there was nothing.

"Is that it?" asked Ulrich in a gerkish way. "What a waist of time."

"Just give it a second." He stayed and watched. About 15 seconds later the grass started to recede but only in a perfect circle. When everything was finished, where there had once been a tree there was a manhole. I lifted the heavy metal plate and started to climb down.

"Come one!" I shouted "and bring your stuff!" when I was at the bottom I found the place where a group of about 5 or so names were carved into the concrete around an eye like thing with three lashes on the top and one on the bottom. I looked at it carefully. I was shocked at what it was when I finally recognized it. It was that symbol that was on all of those machines. I'd mention this later but for the second I had a promise to keep. Once they were all down the latter and looking around in a way that just screams WHAT THE HELL! I pressed the symbol in so it was a layered indent. Two walls came down and ramps grew out of them. The contents were drained from the deep, wide, rounded canals. "Satisfied Ulrich?" he was gaping in shock in silence. "OK. We can leave our stuff here but for the moment we can't hang here. We can hang out in the forest for about 20 or 30 minutes but I'm supposed to get home for lunch and it's almost noon." I walked over to where the ladder used to be and put my hand on the wall. After a second everything started going back the way it was. Soon the ladder was back and we were able to exit again. I quickly climbed the ladder and the others put there boards and scooters against the wall right of the latter and followed in pursuit. After everyone was safely above ground I stepped on a gnarled root that was sticking up from the ground on the other side from the exit once the tree grew back I went back up and grabbed the key. As soon as I did so the concealing mechanism closed and the leaf regenerated. Once again it looked untouched.

"Hey Gavin," Odd began, "what about that picture you said you'd show me when you finished? You said you finished write before everyone appeared, so how 'bout it. Can I see it now?"

"Um… sure why not. I mean you're in it so I think you have the right to see it." I did a half turn, kneeling in the process, swinging my backpack off so it was in front of me when I stopped. I opened it and started rifling through. "Here," I said, turning a bit and holding out the journal I had happened to find while looking for school supplies, that was made especially for pictures. "You can see them all, but the picture you're looking for is on the… 36th page I believe." He took it and started flipping throw each page slowly, closely examining each picture.

"Wow these are actually really good," Ulrich said. "I think you might have just found some competition Odd."

"Wow. These are good," Odd said.

'28…30…' I counted in my head by two for each flip of the pages. '32…34…36!'When he examined the 35th picture he was fine just like every other picture he had looked at, but when he saw the 36th picture he freaked, not like hysterically but kind of like well… like this.

"WHAT THE HELL! How is that possible!" shouted Odd.

"What? What's the problem? It's just you and a dog," I said.

"The problem is well…that… THAT'S MY DOG! You even named it the same!" he said, flipping the book around so I could see the picture. He put his finger up to the weird bubble letters I had drawn that said ODD AND KIWI.

"Heh…maybe you have yourself a stalker Odd."

"Shut up Ulrich," said Odd in an irritated voice.

"Well I'm just saying that he drew your dog and unless you told him about it that's the only other way he'd know, right?"

"I said shut up Ulrich."

"Yeah Ulrich stop before you two get into a fight," said Aelita.

"Yeah, we just got here. We're supposed to be visiting so shut up and leave it alone," said Yumi, apparently hoping that backing up Aelita up might intimidate him enough to get him to back down.

"What? Can't you take a joke," retorted Ulrich.

"We can all take a joke but what your saying isn't funny," said Jeremy.

"Who asked you Mr. I know everything about everything!" I wanted to cut in and stop all this senseless bickering but couldn't think of anything to say except-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Odd. He had taken the words right out of my mouth "Just shut up Ulrich!" he quickly stood up, dropping the picture journal to the ground and bared his fists.

"Make me!" Ulrich shouted. By now they were only about 3 feet away. I was standing to the side of the fight, and every one else was standing a bit away, ready to jump in and break up the fight if it went to far. All of the sudden Ulrich made a right hook and luckily for Odd, my reflexes were highly active today and I pushed him down just in time to dodge the punch. I threw my fist up as hard as I could and made firm contact with Ulrich's chin. "AH!" He was running on pure adrenaline and wasn't even attempting to control himself, so he quickly recovered and he tackled me. Seeing as how close we were to the tree and how hard he tackled me it was no surprise how hard my head hit the tree. CRACK!  
"AH!" I started to black. I struggled as hard as I could to keep conscious. Ulrich was pummeling my face in and it made it hard for me to think but I do remember the last before thought before I went out. 'I… must… protect… Odd…'

**Ok I will say this ONCE and ONLY once for ALL to read. I do not hate Ulrich Stern or think he's evil or anything. This is just the way it came out in my story. I needed a bad guy (besides XANA) and he was it. ** **For any good writers out there that post there stories here I hope you understand how this might have come out this way. You know, you just start writing and after you start you cant stop and the story makes you write the way it wants you to not the way you want it. So just be nice ok. Well any ways for those of you who read and review your awesome thanks. Keep at it, and for you that have accounts but DON'T review let bad things come upon you if you don't review within the next two chapters. Any who, the next couple chapters will just be nonsense. Well mostly. A couple dramatic scenes but mostly not much but hey all stories have low points right? That what make good parts well… good. Any way I'll post ASAP. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there again. Um… not much to say except the disclaimer. (looks around room for people to make sure that no one will pop out and go berserk like last time) ok I think I get to do it this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any way shape or form.**

**Well. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5** First Waking Up 

'Where am I? How long have I been out?' I started to open my eyes. The light was too bright so I closed my eyes again quickly. The bed wasn't all that comfortable so I knew I wasn't in my own house. It was quiet to so I had no idea where I was. It was certainly nowhere I had ever been; at least not long enough to really recognize it well. I opened my eyes again but this time not letting them close. I blinked rapidly to see if that would help. 'Ok so if you're in a strange place what's the first thing you should do? Assess you situation, Of course! Ok what can I feel? Let's see…cheap sheets…cotton stuffed pillow…lightweight on my chest…Wait… Light weight on my chest… it's warm… breathing, so it's alive… hardish…I moved my hand up to it. Fuzzy? I looked down. "Odd? Odd. Odd wake up." He grumbled. 'Hm… now what is the one and only thing that will for sure get odd up 98.4 of the time? Food.' "Hey Odd, pancakes and baken for breakfast. We better go eat before they're gone."

His head lifted, but his face was turned away from me so he didn't know I was awake. "Did some one say baken? Oh… it was just a dream."

"You wanna turn your head and make sure of that."

He turned around. "Gavin? GAVIN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" he hugged me tight and I returned the hug a bit lighter though. Was he… crying?

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy you're awake. Do you have any idea of how long you've been out? 2 weeks! You've been in a coma for 2 weeks!"

"2 weeks!" I couldn't believe it. 2 weeks in a coma? "Hey… your hair… it's still down."

"Heh… yeah I've been here almost the whole time and didn't bother with my hair. The only reason I left was because my friends forced me to leave so I could wash and change and stuff. Why? Is it that bad?"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"What?"

"YOUR CUTE!" my mom used to do that all the time to bug me but he seemed to like it, or at least not mind.

"Oh, by the way. My friends and brought presents for when you woke up. Wanna open them?"

"Um… sure."

"OK. How about Yumi's first."

"Sure, why not." He handed me the package. It was wrapped in plain black wrapping paper. It was square, and thin. Odd then handed me an envelope. It to was black. I opened it and took out a plain white card. I opened it and read it. Get well soon and take care of Odd you hear. If you hurt him you'll be in another coma and you wont ever come out if I have any thing to say about it, Your Newest Friend, Yumi. "They know about… us?"

"Heh… yeah that was kinda my doing. You see after you went out cold and the gang got Ulrich off you I went off on him. After that the gang, even Jeremy, got in front of me and got into some kind of fighting position. They yelled he fled and I broke down and it took all they had just to knock enough sense into me to let them take care of you. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in here and Yumi had stayed behind to explain. That's pretty much it."

"OK. Now lets se what Yumi got me." I tore off the black wrapping paper. It was a CD. Nay, two CDs, one bought one burned. The burned disk had a sticky note attached that said you might like this. Odd sure did. "Cool. I wonder what the blank disk has on it though. Oh, well. Ok. Let's go to the next."

"OK. How about…this one from Jeremy and Aelita. They just did a combo gift."

"No card? Oh well. I'll live." I looked at the gift. It was a nice light blue kind of color, with a pink ribbon. I untied the ribbon and ripped off the wrapping paper. A whole bunch of stuff laid within, for pictures and stuff. "Wow. They thought that threw. Hey there's a note. It says 'keep painting the things you love A& J' aw… that's sweet of them." I laid the gifts to the side with Yumi's. "OK, seeing as no one else would do that I take it yours is next my sweet."

"Wrong. You get mine last. We all pitched in on this one. Yumi some how even convinced Ulrich to pitch in a ten. I did however get my parents to pay for it." Well any way here. This gift looked like Easter and Christmas had collided head on. But I wasn't one to complain. I ripped the paper off rapidly. The box that lay in my hands now was no other than a cell phone box. Soon enough the box was open and set down the cell extracted from it.

"You guys got me a cell phone. AWSOME! I've never had a cell phone before." I was excited, but no amount of excitement could distract me enough to make me forget about the gift of my own boyfriend. "Now that I have seen ALL the other gifts can I please have yours?" I asked in a pathetic beggy voice.

"Sure. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it. I mean, how couldn't I, it came from the guy I love. It came from your heart and that's what makes it special. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Now close your eyes. I couldn't think of a good way to rap it so I didn't."

"Ok." I closed my eyes and waited. I heard the chair he was in scrape as it was pushed back. I didn't hear much except some scuffing against the floor. A weight became present on the mattress and then Odd said, "OK. You can open them now." I did and when I did I found Odd holding out a stuffed purple panther with blue eyes. I took it. I had to say, it wasn't what I expected. I guess I really didn't know what to expect. Never the less, I was speechless. All I could do was lay there staring at it with my mouth handing open slightly, showing I didn't know what I should do. "You hate it don't you? I knew you wouldn't like it." That's when I noticed it. There was a locket around its neck. The chain was wrapped around its neck a few times so it would stay on and not hang low. Randomly when I was looking over it I remembered a kinda funny song that goes 'let your chain hang low let it hang down to the ground, let it hang when you are up let it hang when you are down let your chain hang low let it hang down to the ground. Let you CHAIN- HANG-LOW!'(LOL sorry about that. I just couldn't resist. I just wanted a little random laugh to put in there. Well any way back to the show. :P) The locket was purple with a silver lining on the out side. It was in the shape of what I could only describe as a panther head. When my mind finally caught up with me I spoke.

"Actually, it's the exact opposite. I love it." I leaned forward and gave him a loving hug. "I **LOVE **stuffed animals and the locket is- is… well I can't find a good enough word to describe it it's so special. Thanks. Well anyways I'd better get some rest just do me a favor and let them know I've woke up from my coma, and go home and get some rest. You look as if you've been awake for a month." With that he stood up.

"OK. Normally I'd argue but you're right I'm TIRED." He turned to leave but before he did I grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, and Odd…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah me too, well rest up."

"Kay, you to." I let go of his wrist and he left. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke with a jolt. I had the worst nightmare. Ulrich was torturing Odd. I had this weird feeling though. It was like it wasn't really Ulrich. No, more like it was. No, no wait. Now I know how to describe it. It was like it was him but at the same time it wasn't like. I guess like it was only a piece of him. And there was an army of clones, or more pieces of him. It was like he was shattered into a million different pieces, each with it's own bad memory and feeling and all the good memories were locked up. To put it short it was freaky. The weird thing about it though was the fact that we were still in that same world that we were in, in the dream I had the night before the incident that put me in here (ooh I think I smell a plot or what ever you call it).

After I got my thinking straightened out and realized I was only dreaming I took a deep breath and then of course exactly what I needed at the moment, I heard a scream. I could here a feminine voice screaming in blind rage while chasing a someone down the hall way and that person was running right towards my room. Then the person screamed and some how I just knew whom it was. 'Oh god and I just woke up from someone attacking Odd to,' and as I finished the thought my door flew open and as I thought Odd ran in and jumped over my bed and hid cowering like a scared little kitten. "Jesus Odd. You sure do get yourself into a lot of trouble you know that."

"Hey don't yell she's your crazy ass ex-girlfriend!"

"Wait you mean Launa's here!?!"

"Yeah! And trying to fucking kill me!"

"GAVIN! I GONNA KILL YOU!" my head turned sharply so I was looking at whoever was now yelling at me, which was currently in the doorway.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wow she sounds pissed off doesn't she well anyways sorry it took that long to update my power cord broke but I got my dad to fix it so YAY! Um so any ways now that my dad has internet and I've had a break maybe I'll be able to update faster but remember I only post if you comment so you better start telling me what you think well hope to hear from you soon bye


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I know it has been like half a century since I posted last and I would just like to say I am sincerely sorry. But now I'm back and ready to get writing again. Ok just because I know this is going to screw you all up if I don't tell you and I'll get about 10 confused readers complaining to me about it I must tell you something about my writing style. Ok when I'm writing there will be times when I may put in a cell/telephone call. Now this is the way it works. You don't hear the other person. This is why I will clump it all together. It is only the one person that is actually there that you will here. The reason for the "…""…" over and over again is simply to imply that the person on the other end is speaking and the main character is waiting for them to finish. Now unfortunately I only intend on writing one version of each point of time unless I put in a flash back. However if enough people request it in reviews or if you specially request it in an email convincing me that I should write it I will put one up. I will figure out how I will post it up. If I am convinced I will most likely post it under a new story title though that was specifically made for them but any ways if you are curious just slip it in your review and I guess I'll at least have to try but in the mean time USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS!! Lol any ways now that I have finished my long-winded intro I guess all there is to say ON WITH THE STORY!! ENJOY!!

Chapter 6

**Launau and Ice Cream**

"L-L-L-Launau! Um h-how are you?" I stuttered in a nervously. I've seen her when she's angry and trust me it's scary. It's not a pretty sight for anyone especially if you on the receiving end when she's on a fury blinded rampage. And trust me though she has never actually hit me I've seen hit a couple people and it hurt just looking at it.

"How have I been!? HOW HAVE I BEEN!? HOW DO THINK I'VE BEEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME OVER THE FUCKING PHONE NO LESS! AND FOR WHAT?! THAT FUCKING GAY WHORE! I MEAN FOR GOD SAKES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

All of the sudden Odd flew up from where he had been hiding behind my bed. "Hey! I don't care what you call me! I've been called worse name than that by a bunny rabbit, but when you start antagonizing my boy friend you've crossed the line! NO ONE MESSES WITH HIM WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME FIRST!"

"Said the moron that led me straight to him then hid behind the bed," she said.

"OK! THAT'S IT!" Odd shouted and lunged at her and through reflex she lunged back.

'Ok this has to work. Only have one shot.' I clenched my fists and imagined energy on the palms of them and then an instant later my hands open and my arms out in front of my the palms facing each other. I then threw them to each side of the bed up to both of them and said in a whispered tone "Reflego," and released the energy I had imagined was on my palms in a short pulse just strong enough to stop them and send them back about 3 inches onto the floor right onto their butts. 'It-it worked… YES! I'll have to tell Odd later because I'm sure he noticed that. Ok this is no time to celebrate.' "Ok you two!" I shouted. That's enough! Now Launau you take the chair beside my bed and sit over at that wall and Odd, you sit over by the windows!" Knowing that I was dead serious and was not to be messed with at the moment they both did as told as quickly as possible. . "No one is leaving this room until we have out issues sorted out. I refuse to have my boyfriend and ex-girl friend fighting like a couple of three-year olds would over a cup of pudding. Ok. This is my fault so the issues are mine to deal with so on second thought Odd you better sit on the floor between us incase one of us tries to kill the other. Launau do you want to know the real reason I broke up with you?"

"LIKE DUH! I DIDN'T COME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE TO HAVE A CONVERSATION OVER SOME TEA AND CRUMPET'S!"

"Ok, ok… look Launau. I'm sorry. I really am. I really still care for you. I loved you in the beginning. I still loved you the second time you asked me out, but the real reason I decided to go out with you the third time was because I wasn't sure if I still felt the same about you and, as you just found out, I don't. So I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I said those things. I just have never actually been the dumper before… I have always been the dumped. So I'm sorry I broke your heart but I still love Odd and nothing you say or do can change that. So at the risk of me sounding like a TV drama show, can we still be friends?" after that she looked shocked. She looked like she didn't know what to say at all. All she could do was sigh, stand up, and walk out of the room. I sighed and said, "That's what I was afraid of. Well I guess it could have been worse. She could have blown up in my face. Any ways…so you were heading over here when she found you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok so how did she find out about you and me any ways?"

"Well. On my way back here I ran into every one hanging out by the boardwalk and so I went up to them to say hi…

**Flash Back**

**ODD's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys,"

They all said greeted me.

"So," began Yumi, "I heard Gawwain woke up today."

"Really? Who to you that?" I asked.

"Just some buzz around town. It seems are friend Gavin is popular around here. Not much of what he does goes unnoticed. Though as far as I can tell some how you managed to slip through the system of Gavin's stalkers because no one seems to know you two are dating," she explained.

"Hm… well I guess I'll just have to fix that next time he and I are out. But how to do it… hm… I wonder…"

"Odd… You never cease to amaze me," Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jer," I said.

"Odd, that wasn't a compliment," said Aelita.

"Oh but wasn't it Aelita."

"No Odd it wasn't."

"Ah what ever. Any ways I'd better start heading over to my prince charming before he wakes up."

All of the sudden a girl stood up from a table not far from the spot we were at.

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT BASTARD GAWWAIN WAY YOUR PRINCE CHARMING AKA **BOY FRIEND!!**"

"Yeah. Why? Who are you?"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! HELP ME!!"

:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p

**GAWWAINS P.O.V.**

…And after that I just ran. I didn't even realize that I was heading in this direction. I'm just glad it's over," He said. "You know that locket looks really nice on you."

"Heh, thanks… OH! That reminds me. Odd could you grab my bag please."

"Um sure I guess." He walked around the bed over to where my bag was on the bench by the windows. He grabbed it and then turned on heel taking about one step forward towards me, setting the bag on the bed beside me. "What do you need it for?"

"Well I got you a present the day we started going out on my way to the bookstore but I completely forgot about it but now is as good a time as any to give it to you." I reached into the bag and pulled my left roller blade out of it. I then reached into the blade and wiggled out a long black velvety box with a pink bow tied around it. I handed the present to him and he took it. He untied the bow and opened the box to find a similar locket on a chain to the one he gave me the key difference was the fact it was blue dyed metal with curly patterns on the front in the shape of a raindrop, and instead of a picture of him it was picture of me. "There, now we both have a keep sake of each other to love and cherish, a little piece of each of us to carry around."

"Oh wow… it's amazing. Thank you…" was all he said before putting it around his own neck and tucking it under his purple shirt. "Oh by the way, a doctor said someone was going to come and examine your head and check to see if you're alright. If you pass you'll be allowed to leave. The hits to the head were bad but only bad enough to put you in a light coma for a couple weeks. She'll be in-"

"Hey Gavin."

"Right now… Wait… Is that … Dr. Briana! Long time no see!"

"Hello Odd. It's nice to see you again to but it's only been a day."

""Hey Dr. Cranis. So I see you've met Odd," I said. (A/U: ok I hate there things so I'll

"Yes, and I've actually grown fond of him over the past couple weeks. You've caught yourself a good one here."

"Thanks. Anyways do you have any idea when I'm going to get out of here?" I asked.

"Well… according to your charts, though it's a bit unorthodox, I think I can let you out in a couple hours. All I have to do is a standard check-up. Of course I'm going to have to call you in every couple weeks to make sure your head is healing up right. I will have to ask you to go easy on your head though. Your little tumble got you pretty bad. Seriously Gavin, please be a bit more careful. Your mother doesn't need to be worrying about you when Jared's moving out."

"Ok. I promise I'll try and be more careful than usual for now. But seriously when can I get my examination and get out of here."

"Ok then lets get started." She began doing visual perception tests along with some other tests and then the usual tests that are done when you go for a check-up. After about 20 minutes we were finished. "Ok well you seem well enough to go if you want. I guess that hard head of yours came in handy huh."

"Heh heh heh, yeah looks like it. Well any ways I guess as soon as I get enough privacy to dress into my regular clothing I will get out of here."

"Ok you clothes are on your bed back in you room. Anyways it was nice seeing you again even if the conditions weren't so nice. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do."

Screen goes to Intermission screen and Jeopardy theme begins playing

A few minutes later I met up with Odd in front of the hospital where we agreed we'd meet.

"So," he began. "What should we do first?"

"Um… How about we get something to eat," I suggested.

"Like?"

I pondered this for a moment. "How about… ice cream. My treat."

"ICE CREAM!!"

"Ok then. Ice cream it is then." I grabbed his left hand with my right and turned around and started walking. After a moment we stared walking at the same pace and eventually our fingers intertwined. After a couple minutes he laid his head on my shoulder and brought his right arm up to wrap around my own. We walked like this for about 10 minutes until we reached the ice cream shop. "We're here," I said. All of the sudden he started snoring. He had been SLEEP WALKING. I quickly looked around for a way to wake him up while making him think it was an accident. Then I spotted what I had been looking for and I didn't have to do any thing but walk straightforward and stare into space. And that's exactly what I did. 3… 2… 1… DONG!!

"OUCH!!"shouted Odd, "WHAT THE- GAVIN!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LEADING ME!!"

"Oops. Sorry I didn't notice that pole there," I lied as I struggled not to crack up, "Any ways at least your awake 'cause we're here."

"Oh… SWEET!!"

We walked into the shop and went to the counter. A guy around 19 or 20 was there. He had aqua blue hair and was well toned. "Well if it isn't Gavin. Long time no see. How you been? Well, besides your head of course."

"I've been alright. How 'bout you."

"Relationship troubles."

"Yeah I know how it is. Anyways can I get two mini-barf buckets please whipped up like usual."

He looked over at Odd, quickly giving him a look-up. "You sure your friend can handle it. I mean you've never done it and he's a-"

"CALL ME SCRAWNY AND I SWEAR!!"

"OK! OK! Geeze… Anyways he doesn't look like he can eat much."

"Trust me this guy can eat…And eat… and eat…" I said.

"Ok. What ever you say. Um… Denice. I need a duo of the showcase rainbow STAT! Oh and make it a small decaffed with an extra twist of mint-choco to cover for the loss!"

"K!" a couple minutes later a girl came from the back with two small pales of icecream and set them down. "Two mini-buckets of small scoops of ice-cream of every flavor minus coffee plus an extra scoop of mint chocolate chip to compensate for lost crème," she announced.

"Good job D.

"Maybe what? Oh wait I think I know, but I think I might be able to pull a few strings for something WAY better. Hold on," I said before pulling out my handy new cell phone and calling mom. "Mom?" "HEY!" "It's Gavin!" "Yeah, sorry I didn't call sooner." "Yeah, well anyways yeah you remember my purple-attired friend?" "YES THAT PURPLE ATTIRED FRIEND! WHAT OTHER PURPLE ATTIRED FRIENDS DO I HAVE DO YOU KNOW OF!?" "(sigh) Well any ways, since Jared's moving out and all, I was wondering if he could you know, move in… So... How 'bout it?" "AW, COME ON!!" "Well yeah we're dating but we'll be in separate rooms, and it's not we're going to DO anything, I mean you raised me better than that, PLUS he lives all alone in a dark creepy motel room. If I was in that position I know you'd snatch me up without a second thought." "Ok..." "Ok..." "Fine whatever..." "'k..." "Love you too..." "Yeah bye..." I hung up and in the same dreary depressed tone I had finished the conversation in, I began breaking the news to Odd, "Hey Odd... your- YOUR MOVING IN WITH ME!!" I shouted, making a drastic mood change.

"REALLY!? THAT'S FRICKEN SWEET!" he shouted as loud as I think he could. He threw his hands in the air. However, when he did he obviously wasn't thinking because his ice cream was still in his hands. Next thing I knew a half a bucket of ice cream was on my head. "Uh... Oops sorry... guess I got a little excited."

I just shook my head. "Ah. It's alright," I said, taking the bucket of my head. Frankly I was to excited to get mad right now. "Here I'm finished with mine. Do you want the rest?"

"Nah I'm good, but thanks though."

"Well, in that case let's go."

"Wait… Don't you have to pay?"

"No, I already did. I knew something would so I left the money there," I explained.

"Oh okay. Let's stop by my place first so I can get my stuff and check out."

"Okay." And with that we headed off.

--

Ok people. So how'd you like the chap? I hope a lot but that's just a given. Any ways I hope all of you (even my PAST reviewers) review the chapter. I just want to apologize again for the humongous delay. My computer power cord broke and I was like in the middle of the chapter and if I rewrite something I make it completely different. It's not that I do it on purpose it's just how I work. I can't do something exactly the same twice unless it's supposed to be like that. Any ways I hoped this satisfied your thirsty, wanting minds. I can't promise a quick post though I wish I could but I'm getting pretty close to open waters because if you recall I'm rewriting this story from memory so I have to word it and everything but it might go a bit quicker now because I wrote the latest part on paper. (now if it were just here) Anyways. !Hasta luego! (it's Spanish and it means See ya later!!)


End file.
